The Global Pokemon War
by mr grimjaw
Summary: "Now Betaed. Rated For Dark Themes! What happens when the pokemon world is thrown into the darkness by the organizations from across all of the regions.What will happen to the young trainers, who are dragged, against their wills, into it? Harem. PokeShipping, ContestShipping & AppealShipping. Lives are on the line in this new story. Pleas
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I don't own Pokémon.

It belongs to Nintendo And Satoshi Tajiri. They make the money. I don't.

* * *

Warning:

PokeShipping. Mild dark Ash & Misty. OOC at times.

Harem situations. ContestShipping & AppealShipping. Characters are 18 Yrs.

* * *

~Chapter 1: Dark World~

.

The Pokémon world is in turmoil.

The negative organizations of the various regions are battling it out for control of the world.

A young man with tan skin, black hair & eyes; wearing the uniform of team rocket, with his trademark red and white cap on. He was entering the office of: Giovanni, the leader of team rocket.

Giovanni: With sort red/brown hair, wore a black jacket, paints and red tie, said to the young man:

"Good evening Ash, I have a mission for you..."

And then he handed the files to Ash. Who then began to look at them.

"So, is this my team, then?"

He asked, in a dark tone. Giovanni nodded a "yes"- and so, Ash headed to Cerulean City.

His trusty Pikachu at his side.

Once in Cerulean City, their helicopter landed on top of a building. Two grunts were waiting as Ash exited.

"Commander Ash!" .

The young man waved them off.

"We have four targets in the Gym... Lets get going."

* * *

Meanwhile, In the Cerulean Gym:

* * *

Four young women were swimming in a pool together.

One had short orange hair. This was the youngest, Misty.

One had longer pinkish hair. This was Lily.

One had waist length blue/purple hair. This was Violet.

One had waist length blond hair, who had green eyes. This was Daisy, the oldest.

They were sisters, though they hardly looked like it. Each was wearing a bikini to match her hair color.

"So, Daisy having fun?"

Asked Lily, the second youngest. Daisy smiled.

"Sure am, sis! It's great to finally have a full day off!"

The blond said, happily. Violet looked at Lily, a thought suddenly having occurred to her.

"Lily, what should we have for dinner tonight?"

Lily blinked at her slightly older sister, then she looked to the youngest of the group, Misty smiled and was about to say something when suddenly, an explosion was herd. The gym shook and the doors leading to the lobby blew open.

The explosion caused massive waves in the water, causing the girls to scramble to keep their heads above the suddenly violent water.

"Ladies!"

Shouted a voice from the smoke that was clouding the entryway. They could not see him because of the smoke. As she strained her eyes to fee through the smoke, Misty gasped when, suddenly, 4 rings came flying through the air. The rings attached themselves to the necks of the 4 sisters.

"Come out of the water please,"

Misty, who, while confused; was also able to feel her anger raising.

'How dare this person!? In their gym!?'

"No! I am not-!"

She suddenly stopped talking, a young man had stepped out of the smoke, to press a button that was located on his wristwatch.

The collars reacted to his actions, shocking the 4 young women.

"Ahhh!"

They all streaked as one, no longer able to stay on their feet. Lily, Violet and Daisy fainted and then the other 3 men pulled them from the water.

She tried to get out, intent on following her sisters, when she suddenly stumbled as the young man pressed the button, once more. This time, her knees gave out.

"No! Lily, Daisy, Violet!"

Misty said between gasping breaths and a whimper of pain.

* * *

Ash walked over to the 3 older Waterflower Sisters, they appeared to be waking up.

"Uggghhhhh...~ You ass! Who are you!?"

As Misty's sisters finally started to come to, they glared at him. Clearly feeling very hostile...

That was when they noticed that the young man seemed to have a certain look in his eyes... Which were now raking up and down her body in a rather lewd way.

"Misty Waterflower, We are here to offer you the chance of a lifetime!"

He said grandly, as he bowed with a flourish of movements,

"Join Team Rocket, or Your sisters and I will have some real fun..."

Misty glanced at her sisters, and then sighed softly. With his help. She managed to stay upright long enough to hoist her wet and aching body from the pool.

Her 3 older sisters looked very scared. Misty hated to see them so upset.

Finally, she looked at him, and, in a defeated tone, she said, with an annoyed expression on her face...

"You win!... I'll join Team Rocket, if it will protect my sisters..."

She got said with a frown, then, as his eyes followed her, she walked over to a chair on the side and began placing her clothes on over her Bikini.

Finally, grabbing all 6 of her main Pokemon, she soon left with the boy. Hoping that she was doing the right thing. That her sisters would be alright.

After a while, though, she glanced at him and asked:

"So, What's you're name?"

He looked at her, and for the first time she saw him smile. It was really nice, too.

"I'm Ash Ketchum..."

She blinked at him, surprised by how cheerful he'd suddenly seemed.

* * *

Once at the HQ for Team Rocket, Ash lead Misty to the office of the leader of Team Rocket.

Giovanni turned around in his chair as he heard a brief knock and then the door was opened.

"Ah Misty, the tomboyish mermaid. I have recruited you, in the hopes that you might be able to help us to win this war,"

Misty looked quite disgusted.

"I hate this organization and everything you people are doing. I have no intentions of hel-AHhh!"

Giovanni had activated the collar that she was still wearing. Misty cried out in pain and fell to her hands and knees. He smiled seeing her bowing, and stopped pressing the button, as she remembered that this was all for her sisters.

Once she caught her breath, she got to her feet once more. With her head bowed in defeat, she spoke sadly.

"I'm sorry...B-boss"

"That's better."

Giovanni said smugly, as Ash, Who had crossed the room, and, opening a closet, had removed something in a bag. Then he had tossed it across the room to her. She caught it and then, realizing it was a uniform, she went through another door, to the changing room.

"Your training shall begin after you change..."

She heard Giovanni say as she closed the door to the changing room behind her.

Misty's new uniform was white, like Ash's had been. The trademark red "R" was plastered over the front of her top (which left little to the imagination, with her belly exposed, for all to see. The skirt was very short, it had long, knee nigh boots with killer heals.

She turned and blinked when she saw Ash standing behind her. She hadn't noticed him following her in here. He was blushing with a nose bleed.

She then looked worried about him, walking over to try and feel his forehead.

"Ash, Are you ok?"

She asked him softly, her eyes seeming very concerned. He frowned a bit, and then nodded as he backed away from her.

"Um... Yeah. I'm fine, agent M."

He said, then headed out of the room, towards the training battle-fields.

* * *

"You'll battle Cassidy and Jessie for today. Watch out, They can both be real bitches."

He warned her, as they entered the field.

A golden haired young woman, with pigtail, who had purple eyes, was wearing a black version of Team Rocket's "female" uniforms.

She glared at them, hands on her hips and said

"Why am I stick having to battle this pipsqueak?"

Her tone of voice was very arrogant, causing a vain to appear on Misty's temple. Her patients with the tall blond was at it's limit. Misty growled as she snapped right back at her opponent.

"You'll pay for that!"

She then tossed her Pokeball towards Cassidy, watching as it opened with a pop and a flash of red light before it hit the ground.

Starmie had come out, appearing after the light dissipated, as the ball returned to Misty's hand with a satisfying (because of her current temper) smack into her palm.

Cassidy had thrown her ball only a minute after Misty.

"Go! Raticate, came out and use tackle!"

Raticate charged at Starmie.

"Starmie! Dodge that and then aim the Water Gun to where you just were!"

Misty said. Starmie immediately reacted and shot it's water gun at where it had bee, which was where the confused Raticate now was. It hit its mark, however, Raticate got back up

"Super Fang! Go!"

Misty heard Cassidy yell out as she watched Raticate charge, biting down on Starmie.

"Starmie!"

Misty cried out, her mind going blank for a moment, until she then thought of something.

Smirking, she said:

"Use water gun, NOW!"

Starmie obeyed, using it's Water Gun at a point-blank range on the helpless Raticate.

It hit Raticate hard, shoving it off of the water pokemon, and onto the ground. Knocking the rodent out completely.

"Raticate is unable to continue! The winner is Misty's Starmie. The Gym leader from Cerulean City has won!"

Misty smirked, hugging her Pokémon, before she returned it to its ball for much-needed rest, then she looked over to the blond. Getting to her feet, she walked over and offered the taller woman her hand.

"Good battle,"

Cassidy looked at her, her eyes darting to-and from Misty's face and then hand. Then she reached out, shaking the hand of the orange haired girl.

"Yeah, good battle..."

Then she left, as Ash met Misty on the side lines of the battle field...

"Its the underwater training base next. Since you specialize in Water-Pokémon"

Misty nodded, and sighing softly, she went back to the changing room.

When she was in her orange bikini once more, Misty headed out to meet Ash, were she had been told to go. When he saw her again, he blushed once more,

"Um... here is what you will need to do. You'll be breaking into the base located under the water, to get the information sealed within."

He said showing her a map of the inside of the base, with the locations of the rooms she would be going into.

Under the water, in the large tank, was a re-created enemy base. Misty Listened to the rest of her instructions carefully, and then she put a small oxygen mask on.

She reached to the belt that was at the waistline of her bikini bottoms, grasping a Pokéball, she threw it, and her Goldeen appeared.

Misty then jumped into the tank. Grasping onto her Goldeen's back, the 2 headed down to the base.

The building was a domed shaped, it was made out of a metal, She wasnt sure what type it was, though. Misty couldn't see an entrance, and Ash hadn't mentioned one.

"Use Horn Drill!"

She swam back, away from Goldeen a few paces, so that her Pokémon could have room to work, and then, once there was a hole leading into the building, swam with her Pokémon into the building, finding an air hatch, she returned Goldeen and then she opened the hatch.

Once in the room above, she took her mask off, and followed the map in her head.

Once Misty found the control room, she went through the information on the computer, her eyes darting to the counter she had been given, told her that the time was counting down and that any enemies would likely be looking for her by now.

Misty inserted a flash drive and downloaded the info needed, She had apparently beaten the record time.

A short while later, when she and Goldeen emerge from the tank, she smiled as Ash offered her a hand out.

"You did a great job, Misty!"

He said, checking the info on a laptop, as she dried off.

* * *

Elsewhere in the world: Located in the region of Hoenn.

* * *

Two teams were clashing. A girl with long brown hair, longish bangs with blue eyes, wearing a blue bandana to match those eyes. Shouted a command at her Pokémon.

"Torchic! Use ember, NOW!".

Her shirt was blue and white stripes. It revealed her mid-section.

She wore shorts and long socks that matched the shirt.

Her legs would have looked exceptionally long, if it weren't for the long socks.

There was a loose sash at her waist covering her belt of Pokémon, she could still reach then, though.

Torchic happily complied, firing an ember attack at the opponent.

"Roselia, doge that! Then use Stun Spore!"

The grass type Pokémon, called Roselia, spun and dodged the small fire-type's attack.

The young man who was giving the command, had green hair and eye.

His attire was mostly red. A red shirt, with a red hood that had ears, it was pulled back at the moment, though. His pants were red, as were his boots.

"Ah! Dodge that Torchic!

Torchic tried to doge it but it made contact with the tiny bird,

"Ah! Return!"

May said, pointing the ball at the fire-type, then she started to retreat. Running off with the device she had just stolen from stole from Magma.

Drew sighed, his eyes admiring her retreating form.

"Hmm... You got a hot body May..."

He then felt something when he was near her. But, it was weak, he had a feeling it could grow to be something more... whatever this spark for her was.

Finally, he left, heading back to his team, as May meet up with her own team-mates. He didn't have enough encouragement to pursue her any more than he had already done.

* * *

Shelly was waiting for her, parked out of the immediate sight, in a green jeep. The woman had long black hair and bright water-clear blue eyes.

Her skin was lightly tanned and she was wearing a long sleeved shirt that also revealed her stomach. Her pants were open on the sides with some string holding them together, her legs could be seen through them, though.

"Lost to Drew, again I see "

May didn't respond verbally, but she did nod, as they drove off.

She felt the familiar sting behind her eyes and nose, as she began to cry

"You'll do better, just train some more..."

Shelly said as May tried to calm down.

"Drew is strong and..."

She sniffled, as she trailed off.

"And...?"

Her companion pressed. But May didn't want to voice what she was feeling. She silently shook her head.

'I felt something back there...Was it... romantic feelings?'

They went back Lilycove City, where their base was located. There were a lot of Aqua agents all over. May saw a lot of them as they passed the patrolling teams. The city was theirs.

They both, used, and protected it. The jeep turned a corner and headed to the port, where the submarine was stationed. Once they were inside the sub, May could feel it start to dive. Heading to the base at the bottom of the ocean.

Once they were at the base, the teams and agents disembarked, May headed to her room, giving the stolen item to Shelly to deliver it.

She had to sort out her feelings about Drew- As well as, about how to get stronger. She knew that she was not at her limit. She could do more. Learn more. She also thought about how strong Drew was and how she could catch up to him.\Those were the thoughts on her mind, as she fell asleep that night..

* * *

Back in Kanto-At the Team Rocket base:

* * *

Misty and Ash were eating dinner together in the cafeteria,

"I would like to know more about my partner?"

Ash said suddenly, as he watched her.

"Ok then, commander..."

She smiled at him.

"I was born as the fourth daughter of Jay and Kay Waterflower. My sisters and I now own the Cerulean City Gym. We have ever since our parents died a few years ago..."

After that the two continued to talk to each other about various things. Their time together seemed to be going well, the two were actually laughing here and there and smiling at each other, That is, until Misty said something she shouldn't have.

"- Oh, and I love Pokémon SOOO much, that I still have all of my stuffed Pokémon toys sitti-..."

Ash saw her pale. Her speech slowed down and lost the excitement as she realized what words were leaving her mouth.

"-S-Sitting in my room... Ah!"

When she screamed. He startled a bit, looking up at her.

"Mis-?"

He started to say, but, she got to her feet at that moment, and then she ran off. He blinked for a moment and then got up and followed her (at a slower pace) to her room. When he got there, he could hear the sound of crying from the other side of her room's door. He knocked once and then opened the door, looking worriedly at her. After a few moments, the girl looked up at him, finally noticing him. She could see his confusion.

"I- I don't usually tell anyone that... I-... My sisters said that someone my age should put their stuffed animals away... And, so-"

She trailed off, her face red as she looked at the floor.

"Don't worry Misty."

"Huh?"

She looked back at him. Her blue eyes huge and clearly startled.

"What do you-"

He smiled a lopsided smile.

"You only told me, right?"

She nodded.

"Good! I can keep it a secret. No worries! I won't tell anyone."

"Really? Your not just saying that...?"

He nodded,

"Yup! Really."

She blinked at him.

"I don't- I just, REALLY don't understand you..."

She muttered and he blinked, looking confused.

"I mean... Your nice, and you're in THIS place... Why?"

At that, his smile faded- falling for a moment, then it was replaced by a new, fake looking smile.

"That- Well... anyway good night Misty...'

And just like that, he left her room.

* * *

When he got back to his own room, he left the light off, as he lay on his bed, in the dark. Pikachu came over to curl up beside his master and Ash pet the yellow Pokémon as he thought about his friends and family, and where they were...

"I wonder how she's doing..."

He whispered softly, thinking about the granddaughter of his mentor, Professor Oak: Daisy Oak.

After all, She was one of the reasons that he was here...

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's note:

Please read, and, review! I really need helpful critiques!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The infiltrators

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was morning in the Sinnoh region, The location: A team galactic base.

A girl with short, spiky red-hair, as well as reddish eyes, woke up and started to get dressed.

She stopped, though - and, turning to a full length mirror, she smiled at herself. She was in her underwear and bra, both of which were a shade of blue.

"Ah~ I am so hot "

She said to her reflection, and then headed to the shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she was finally washed and dressed, she had silver cloths (A jacket, and dress) with a "G' logo on them.

When she was sure she was ready, she headed out of her quarters, and to the cafeteria. She realized, once inline that her best friend, Dawn, was right in front of her.

Dawn had dark, bluish green hair, that (aside from her bang) was held back by two clips on each side of her head. Dawn's bangs framed her face, which held light, innocent looking, blue eyes..

Dawn, like everyone around them, was also wearing the same uniform as Zoëy.

"Hey Dawn!"

The redhead greeted cheerfully as she tapped her friend on the shoulder.

Dawn turned around and her face light up.

"Hey Zoë, Good morning?"

Zoëy blushed at the nickname and nodded. After that, both got breakfast and sat down to spend breakfast time together. Both were wondering what kind of assignment they would get.

After they ate they went to see Cyrus in his office. When they entered, he was seated behind his desk. Cyrus had sort spiky light blue hair, and eyes, a slightly darker blue.

"The mission for you both, today, is to try and see how good Team Rockets Ash Ketchum is in a battle.

We would rather not have surprises."

Both saluted in unison, and said:

"Yes-Sir!"

Then, turning on their heels, they left with their Pokémon partners. The destination: Kanto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in Kanto, Misty and Ash were walking together in the wood.

"Ash were we going?"

Misty asked Ash curiously.

"To meet a future member of our team. Her name is Duplica Imite, we're going to her mansion."

He said in a dreadful Manner

"Oh, Ok. I didn't know there would be more members to the team, Thank you for being so open with me, Ash... Has she been a member of the team lo-"

She was cut off with a look from him.

"She's not a part of Team Rocket, not yet... And... She will likely not be willing..."

"Oh,"

She said, her mood dropping as she began to feel depressed about the task ahead of them. After that, the redhead let the matter drop.

As they both continued to walk in relative silence, it began to rain.

They soon began to run, Misty might have loved the water, but, when Ash started Running, she did the same, so that she did not get lost, on their way to their "teammate's mansion.

Once they found themselves on the porch of a mansion, they were both soaked to the bone, despite their mad dash through the woods they both had mild cuts from hiting branches

They let themselves in, and stripped down to their undergarments in order to keep from getting ill.

That's when they heard a female voice say:

"Hello! I welcome you in, as the storm passed!"

They looked around, but saw no one.

Misty shivered as she clutched her uniform to her chest. She was currently only in her slip.

Even though they couldn't see her, Ash answered anyway and motioned for Misty to follow him.

"Thanks, I'm Ash Ketchum and this is Misty Waterflower"

He said as they both followed the voice up the stairs to a bedroom.

Ash knocked after glancing at the red head beside him.

"Come on in"

The lovely voice sounded from the other side of the door. The girl had brown eyes and light green hair down her back. She was drying her hair with a towel, she had a pink robe on, with the strap of a pink bra showing from the neckline. They could assume that her underwear was also pink.

Despite her state of undress, and theirs, she smiled as she turned to them.

"Hello, my name is Duplica Imite, welcome to the house of Imite!"

Ash blushed, it had been unnerving enough to see Misty's breasts, but this was too much! for Ash blushed, seeing Misty's breasts, was one thing, but, now Duplica was here as well, and she was also VERY well endowed women infant of him.

Un-fazed, Duplica stood up, when she realized that Misty was still shivering.

"Let me get your clothes, follow me please,"

They both followed Duplica to another room, where she had many cloths, for men, and women.

Misty squeaked out a: "Thank you!" And then ran into the rows of clothes.

When she emerged, she was in a version of her old yellow crop-top shirt, once again. Also, she was wearing blue jean, sort sorts, with red suspenders, and sneakers once again!

Ash looked relieved when, he, too, emerged in clothes that were much dryer than the ones he had been wearing, he was wearing an outfit similar to one that he had worn before he was forced to join this organization. It consisted of a form fitting black t-shirt and blue and white jacket with his green & black, fingerless gloves, as well as a pair of blue jeans and sneakers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, with Zoëy and Dawn~

They were hiding in a cave with their clothes hanging beside a fire, to dry.

Both in their undergarments "Hey Zoë, ever liked boys?"

Zoëy blushed and then began to stammer

"U….u ….um y… y ….yes, but they didn't feel right... I dated Berry, for a while, but it didn't work out."

Dawn then scooted closer to Zoëy.

"Same deal here. His name was Paul..."

She found herself talking about her past with her, and, before she knew it, she was crying as she finished

"He beat me, and called me names, and... And..."

Zoëy then hugged her.

Edit:due to fanfics rules go to ao3 for the unedited version

A while later, the two girls lay, covered with a travel blanket, their underwear discarded not far from them. They were snuggled together and seemed content. What they experienced together this night was special and they both knew it. Dawn would never have to worry about Paul again. As long as she and Zoëy were together.

Back at the house of Imite~

Ash, Misty and Duplica were in the kitchen.

As Duplica was cooking suddenly started speaking, only to stop abruptly,

"It's great to have company, I haven't had any in a long time..."

But then, they saw her frown in sadness.

Ash and Misty were both honestly worried. Until she saw their faces and started speaking again.

"My parents died in a car crash, but I don't think it was an accident! I- I thank that team rocket killed them for not joining. I was given this mansion in their will, this is the last thing that I've got to remember them by..."

She began to cry, she felt horrible for breaking down like this.

To her surprise, however, she found arms wrap around her, and when she looked up, she saw Misty, who smiled and said softly:

"It's ok, you've got friends now."

Ash said nothing, he already knew her weakness... He knew her story thru the file he had been made to read before heading out on this mission. He really hated this "mission" that they were on.

Once the chili was ready, they ate, Ash more quiet as the girls chatted, getting to become better friends.

After that, they went to bed, Ash and Misty had been given separate rooms, once they told their hostess that they were NOT romantically involved.

When they got up the next morning, it was clear and sunny.

Ash and Misty's uniforms had dried by now. Misty and Ash had had to have a talk, about their mission, before bed and so, Misty was no longer in such a pleasant mood. She stood a bit away from Ash, as Duplica came out of the kitchen when she saw them in their uniforms.

Her eyes were huge, hurt shining clearly in them as she glanced from one, to the other, of her new friends.

"Come with us, Duplica, or we will burn down this mansion!"

Misty felt the sting of tears behind her eyes, she couldn't look at her new "friend".

Duplica backed up, a painful tightness in her chest as she felt her trust shattering. Then a determined look fell across her face. That's when she threw a Pokéball out, saying:

"Let's make a deal here. If I lose, then, I will come with you. But! If I win, you leave my home."

Ash sighed softly, almost inaudibly. Then he nodded his head: "yes",

As Duplica's Pokéball released her friend:

"Come out, Ditto! I need your help!"

She cried as a blinding light sparked as the ball released its contents, and then the Pokémon appeared, what stood before them was a pink blob.

"Ditto!"

Squeaked the tiny Pokémon.

Pikachu was suddenly standing before his master, the small electric mouse Pokémon's stance threatening and cheeks sparking threateningly.

Then he got in front of Ash

"Ditto! Transformation!" Gollum "Pikachu, use quick attack!"

Pikachu used quick attack, he ran straight at Ditto

"Ditto use withdraw!"

Ditto went into its shell.

Pikachu hit it hard and then bounced off.

Ditto rolled back.

'Damn ' Ash thought.

He knew that lighting attacks did NOT work on rock type Pokémon. So, he thought for a moment.

Then said.

"Pikachu! Get in Dittos shell! Use thunder bolt in the shell!"

Pikachu looked back at Ash for a moment, then he went in and used thunder bolt.

Then Ditto transformed back to its normal form, Duplica looked sad and yet happy, as she recalled her Ditto.

She decided that she had to look on the bright side of things. She had to be strong now. She now had friends, she wasn't alone anymore... That's the bright side... But she had to join team rocket. She then went to get packed and came out in a team rocket uniform that she had found on her bed, when she had entered the room.

After that, the trio left her home...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, with Zoëy and Dawn they got dressed and hurried to catch up with Ash.

"Shit, we missed him by sleeping in!"

Yelled Zoëy.

Dawn smiled.

"Its ok Zoë, we'll catch him!"

She said as she ran beside her, kissing her cheek, then ran ahead a bit, with a giggle. Zoëy blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with Ash and the group...

He was in-between Misty and Duplica, blushing as he notching how shapely the two girls were.

Duplica suddenly held his hand. This made Misty jealous, so she did the same, as they walked through the woods. It was a clam and quiet walk.

However, after a while, they came across a Charmander that was left in the road. It was lying down.

Its flame had dimmed, it was almost out.

As the trio ran towards the center, it started to rain once again. Ash picked it up, and then they started to run to the nearest Pokémon center, Misty was holding her white uniform jacket out over it, as they ran. She wanted to try and keep it from having it's flame go out because of the rain..

Soon, they had entered the center, it was a homey setting, with wooden floors, walls, chairs, tables and a TV set in an alcove. There were couches set into a cut-out in the floor and some guys were sitting on those, while talking.

The trio went up to the desk and called for the nurse.

"Nurse Joy! Please help us!"

"Yes!?"

A nurse with a sweet smile, as well as with pink hair in looped pigtails, appeared from the back, but her face soon fell when she saw the teens, and the looks on their faces.

"Oh, dear me..."

She then took him to the treatment room. Meanwhile, the trio soon heard one of the guys behind them, from the couch, as he began to laugh at something that was said to him.

"Oh, that thing!? That Charmander weak and stupid! I left it on a rock in the woods! I told it I'd be right back and it believed me!"

Ash and the girls heard him, the three exchanged looks, then went over to him.

"What?"

He asked as Misty and Duplica each took a turn in slapping him.

He jumped to his feet, however, that was short lived, as Ash punched him. Then kicked him in the ribs

Then Ash dragged the offending youth outside in the woods. The girls blinked at each other and then followed their team leader, Misty was still without her jacket.

They found Ash, just as HE had found some vines to tie the unnamed young man up. Then he put his a sock in his mouth, and stood back to look at his handiwork beside the girls. Together, the trio smiled an evil smile at the guy. It was then, that he noticed the bright red **R** , on their uniforms.

That's when he started to look frightened, some of his slick-backed styled bluish hair flopped into his face as he looked at them from behind sunglasses that had flopped down his nose a bit, and then lay there at the tip of his nose, crookedly..

The trio then left him there, returning to see how the Charmander that they had left with Nurse Joy, they were hoping that he was doing better by now.

However, waiting for them inside, there was Dawn and Zoëy, both stood up, having been given his description. They smiled at him.

"Ash Ketchum?"

At his nod, Dawn and Zoëy then spoke at the same time.

"Our boss wants us to battle you,"

"Ok, don't know who you are, however, I accept your challenge!"

He needed a way to blow off steam, anyway.

The two girls went outside with Ash, leaving Misty and Duplica to follow.

By now, both Pikachu, and Charmander, were ready to battle.

However, Misty, still annoyed at his relationship with Duplica (Though, she couldn't really understand WHY she was so upset), rested a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Wait, Let me battle, as well. Please, Ash?"

He looked at her a moment, then nodded.

Misty, Zoëy and Dawn then faced each other as they threw their Pokéballs.

Once the flash from the release had cleared, cleared Zoëy's choice was a Glameow, she was a mostly gray, with some white, cat, that had a springlike, tufted tail.

Misty had released a large blue & yellow dragon-like Pokémon from her ball. It came out with a menacing roar, its mouth gaping open and an angry look on its face.

Dawn's Pokémon was a penguin in several shades of blue, with some white. Duplica said that she would be the judge, even though this, clearly, was not a friendly fight.

She looked at all three girls, then she shouted, as she lowered her raised hand as if it were a flag.

"Begin!"

At the announcement, Zoëy smirked

"Glameow! Use iron tail!"

Glameow's used its tail like a sprint to help it jump high. Once it was in the air, it did a back flip as it's tail began to glow.

"Charmander, dodge that, and then use scratch on the Glameow!"

Charmander nodded.

"CharChar!"

It cried as it dodged, then it leapt at the cat Pokémon and used it's Scratch attack on Glameow, hitting it hard.

'Damn!'

Zoëy thought, as she realized that her Pokémon was likely out of the battle.

Beside her, Dawn was fighting Misty.

"Piplup! Use peck!"

Piplup's beak began to glow, and then he attacked Misty's Gyarados.

However, the Pokémon was so large, and its scales were so thick, that it didn't feel anything/

Misty smirked.

"Gyarados, use dragon rage!"

And the battle escalated from there,

"Piplup, hurry! Dodge that!"

Dawn yelled in a panic, however, the dragon rage hit.

Piplup fell and Dawn ran over to him.

"Shit!"

Zoë hissed, as Dawn carried him back over to where she was, Dawn flinched a bit, when she realized how mad her friend was.

"Glameow! Shadow claw! Now, get up! Your fine!"

Glameow got to her feet shakily, and then launched a shadow claw at the Charmander.

The fire Pokémon took a lot of damage, but it still got back up.

"Charmander! Use ember!"

Charmander did and soon Glameow had fallen on her side, out cold.

"The winners: Ash and Misty, from Team Rocket!"

Cried Duplica happily. After that, they all returned their Pokémon to their balls, however, Zoëy and Dawn then threw a something, then, with a popping sound, a thick white smoke filled the area, causing the trio to cough. As the smoke finally cleared and once they had made sure that no one was still around... Ash threw a Pokéball at the Charmander, catching it.

After a while, they returned to the spot where they had tied the Charmander's old trainer up .

Ash, then let Charmander out, and as he did so, the other guy's eyes widened.

"Use ember, Charmander"

The Pokémon, gave a nod to Ash, and then turned hurt-filled eyes towards its former trainer.

The young man's eyes widened and a muffled scream could be heard from his nose, since his mouth was gagged. The fire Pokémon, then set his former trainer on fire.

It was a slow pain-filled way to die, but Ash watched it all, the girls were looking horrified behind him as the guy screamed in pain. And, having had his vine ropes burned as well, he writhed on the ground, in too much pain to get to his feet to try and save himself.

Soon, though, his agony finally ended, as he died.

The girls watched quietly, as Ash recalled his new Charmander, and then turned to leave without another word.

The girls exchanged looks with each other, then, after another glance at the dead trainer, they rushed to fallow Ash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A while later,

Zoëy and Dawn were back in Cyrus's office to give their report

"Ash Ketchum is very strong, boss!"

Zoëy said with a disappointed look on her face.

"You two are dismissed,"

He told them angrily, both nodded stiffly, and then went to their rooms.

Zoëy was getting ready for bed, she had just come out of her shower, when Dawn came in without knocking, she was dressed in her nightgown. That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

End of chapter 2 of Global War, Pleases read and review this new Beta-ed version! and thanks to my Beta Windeen

for helping and editing


End file.
